


keep your eyes on me / you like what you see

by angelcult



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No “S”, Anal Fingering, Boy Next Door Hasegawa Langa, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeur Shindō Ainosuke, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Langa knows that Adam watches him, really, and it’s nice having such a new and attractive neighbour.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	keep your eyes on me / you like what you see

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a warm-up thing so I can start working on my other planned fics <3

That man was watching him again, Langa thought absentmindedly as he felt the prickle of discomfort that he’d grown more and more familiar with over the months spark through him (though, it has grown to feel more like that of a lover’s touch). Every night now for the past week, he’s done it, watched Langa through the window they shared from his house as Langa did mundane things.

He tended to leave the blinds open for him now, all while pretending he didn’t know he was watching him. He would do schoolwork and dance around his room to music, he’d invite Reki over and he’d still blow him or kiss him as if it was something more between them, knowing that Shindō saw it all. It was thrilling knowing he had such a captivated audience, one who followed his every move.

Turning onto his back in bed, he could imagine the man in his mind’s eye.

Tall with dark hair, it was usually kept combed back but whenever Langa managed to get a glimpse of him outside of work hours, his hair would be an utter mess, attractively hanging over his face and curled around his cheeks. 

He was older, but not by much, if Langa has to take a guess, he’d say that the man was around twenty-four, give or take a year. His name was Shindō, but Langa had heard him called Adam by a pretty man with long, pink hair before. 

He stretched, arching his back and sighing in satisfaction when it popped. His shirt rode up, exposing his midriff and he could feel desperate eyes burn on the exposed skin. Flattening back down against the bed, he laid a hand on his stomach, running the tips of his fingers back and forth in a sweeping manner, slowly relaxing into his own touch.

Slowly, he pulled his hand up his chest, trailing his shirt along with him. He didn’t look towards his open window, didn’t even acknowledge it because he didn’t want the show to end just yet, the little game between the two of them. 

Sitting up, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, pushing back his messy hair. Laying back down, Langa’s hand rested in the middle of his chest for a moment before resting his hand against his chest, turning his face away from the window as he touched his nipples slowly, arching up into his own touch as pleasure burned through him.

“Ah.. oh..” His sighs of pleasure were nearly inaudible, and his cheeks started to flush as he thought of what he was doing, he wondered what  _ Shindō  _ was doing, if he was touching himself too or if he was just waiting until it all  _ really  _ began.

The thought sent his mind rushing, his pants tightening even more as his erection pressed against the zipper of his jeans. He rested his free hand against the bulge, rubbing the heel of his palm against it. Closing his eyes, Langa arched his back and moaned, having to reign in his voice lest his mother hear him.

Grinding up against his hand, he moved to his other nipple once the one he was toying with had grown sensitive and sore from his touch, an obscene red against his fair skin.

Growing impatient, his skin burned with mild embarrassment as he hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, tossing his head back against his pillows when he touched himself again through nothing but the thin layer of fabric that were his boxers. There was already a dark spot staining where the head was, and with every rub of his hand it grew, drawing a hiss out of him. It was a burning pleasure that usually only came from touching himself after an extended period of time, but  _ this,  _ it felt even better because he knew he was being watched.

“God..” Lifting up, Langa squirmed out of his jeans and pants completely, kicking them aside before he was rifling through his drawer to grab his somewhat full bottle of lube. He hadn’t had much use of it, but  _ now,  _ he knew he was going to have a purpose for it and more.

Laying back against his pillows, Langa looked down at his cock. He was almost obscenely hard, the kind of hardness that reminded him of when he was about to cum, and he twitched his hips up into empty air as if searching for his own touch or the touch of another.

_ Shindō’s hands are bigger than mine, _ his mind supplied him with in an unhelpful manner, and it makes his cock jerk up hard against his stomach . The head is a ruddy red, just barely peeking from the foreskin but the head was wet and the slit was still leaking as Langa finally wraps a hand around himself and moans under his breath. Rubbing his thumb over the head in small circles, he tossed his head to one side, thighs tensing at the shock of pleasure as it shot through him, all electricity and fire. He was far more sensitive than he should be, reacting to a single touch like he was already hitting his orgasm. If this is what it felt like when Shindō was just  _ watching  _ him, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be touched and kissed, to be  _ fucked  _ by him and used up like some whore. 

And  _ oh,  _ wasn’t that a thought, of Shindō’s hands on his hips, of him holding down and fucking him like he was a toy to get off with.

Tightening his grip, Langa started to fuck up into his hand, the bottle of lube forgotten at his side.

“I’m so fucking wet..” He whimpered, his other hand finding itself in his hair, fingers wound around white strands of hair that looked like watercolour blues and pinks in the light of the setting sun. Every stroke of his hand made his toes curl, or made a whimper escape his mouth. Shifting, he planted his feet for further leverage, absentmindedly noting that he was blocking the sight of his cock and hand from Shindō before he let his legs fall open again, whimpering when he circled the palm of his hand around the head over and over, pressing the skin back to rub his thumb beneath the glans, inhaling sharply at the pleasure that spiked through him before he was pulling his hand away, still trembling as he closed his legs.

Something was  _ missing. _

He tilted his body to the side, legs closed and pulled up, resting against the bed while the upper half of his body faced the ceiling, twisted at the waist as he caught his breath.

“It’s feels so good like this, what the fuck, oh my god..” Feeling around the sheets and covers, Langa’s fingers circle around the bottle of lube he’d briefly forgotten, clicking it open as he righted himself and spread his legs, knees bent up as he dripped the warmed lube over his fingers. Capping the bottle and tossing it aside, Langa wasted no time with preamble to reach between his legs, whimpering softly when his wrist rested against his balls that felt drawn and sensitive as he circled a finger around his hole, hips already rocking down eagerly as he slid one inside, sighing in relief at the intrusion. 

That’s what had been missing, he was so  _ empty,  _ and one finger quickly became two. Though, the reach left much to be desired and Langa pulled his fingers out, having to bite back a whimper at the loss. Grabbing the thigh of his left leg, Langa easily pulled his leg up, resting his cheek against his knee as he was spread open and displayed widely.

It was tempting to turn towards the window instead, to give Shindō a better view and let him see everything, but he didn’t want to give away what he knew just yet.

He pressed both of his fingers back inside of himself, moaning at the slight stretch as he curled and spread them, pushing them in deep. His cock was leaking against his stomach and he felt all flushed, could  _ just  _ see the red tinge spreading down his chest.

Maybe he should face his vanity next time, so he could see what he was doing to himself and how lewd it must look, stretching himself open on his fingers, lube dripping out around them.

“ _Fu-uh-uhh-ck,_ I want him to fuck me  _ so bad _ ..” Langa whimpered, hugging his leg tighter despite the strain as he started to fuck himself in earnest, angling his hand despite the strain and discomfort it put in his wrist to hit try and his prostate. He wasn’t even  _ grazing  _ it, the angle was perfect but he was feeling too much, too sensitive and all over the place. He couldn’t focus, he wanted too much, and briefly considered going back to wanking himself when he managed to just barely clip against it, toes pointing and his back arching as he sobbed a moan.

The next hit was dead on and he nearly screamed, dropping his leg to slap a hand over his mouth, fucking himself faster, hips bucking down almost erratically, without rhyme or reason just a primal need to seek out more and more pleasure.

It was too much, it was  _ so much,  _ Langa knew it was mostly adrenaline, it was the thrill and the feel of Shindō’s eyes on him. He could still feel him watching, could feel his own pleasure mounting. His cock was leaking so much, creating a sticky mess that had him wrapping his hand that had been covering his mouth around it, eyes rolling back.

As soon as he thumbed over the slit he was cumming, a rolling orgasm full of heat and fire, that made his vision white out as he bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out, a harsh loud noise stuck in his throat. He kept fucking up into his hand as his cum striped against his stomach and up his chest, his cock jerking with every streak of it, still pressing and rubbing his fingertips against his prostate until his eyes teared up and he had to stop touching himself altogether.

Langa felt unfairly sensitive, from his sore nipples to his slowly softening cock, and he wondered if it would ever feel that good again.

He fell limply against the bed, trembling and whimpering softly under his breath still as his hazy eyes found the window.

He could see Shindō just leaving, curtains swaying gently, and he smiled softly to himself, knowing that the man had seen his display,  _ knowing  _ he’d be back the next day to see what Langa would do.

Shindō, too, enjoyed their game. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
